What did we do last night?
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: He was supposed to be getting married in 2 hours to the woman of his dreams! The only problem is they can't find him or even remember what they did the night before!  The Hangover in Teen Titans style!  Rob/Star BB/Rae Jinx/Kid Flash Cy/Bee
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not the Teen Titans or the Hangover.

**Saturday 26****th**** 2011 at 10:04am **

Today was the day that she had been waiting for ever since they had first met, the moment she realized that she loved him enough to give up her evil ways and do so much more with her life. Today was the day Jinx and Kid Flash were getting married at noon. The wedding was to take place on the Titans tower roof with a huge ceremony with everyone they knew attending. The bride herself was in the tower getting dressed and ready to marry the love of her life while her bridesmaid and maids of honor stayed with her to help.

"How do I look?" Jinx asked "Do you think Wally will like it?"

"He will most certainly love it" Starfire smiled at her friend "How could he not love it?"

"Girl, you look amazing!" Bee told her "If he doesn't love it then he's an idiot"

"Raven?" Jinx asked "What do you think? You're zoning out on me again! You're my maid of honor at least pay attention!"

"Oh sorry" Raven smiled "You look fine, don't worry about it!"

Yes, Ever since Jinx had met Wally she fit in very well with the titans and Starfire, Bumblebee and Raven all became very good friends especially Jinx and Raven who became almost like sisters which is why Raven is standing here in a dress about to attend a wedding that if you told her would happen a year ago she wouldn't believe you.

"Please friends, Excuse me for a moment as I wish to see how Robin looks" Starfire told them

"It's okay, I'll do it Star" Raven told her "I think BeastBoy needs more help getting dressed then Robin anyway"

"More like helping him get undressed" Bumblebee laughed

"At least Beastboy wears clothes…."Raven shot Bee a glare

"Hey! My man is metal so what do you expect?" Bee yelled "Metal is sexy and he doesn't need clothes"

"Whatever" Raven smirked as she went to check on the guys.

Raven took the elevator 3 floors down to Robin's room where he and the other guys were supposed to be getting ready for the wedding. Raven knocked 3 times and nobody answered

"Where could they be?" Raven asked herself

Just as if it was a message from the gods of Azar her communicator went off.

"_Raven?" Robin yelled _

"_Robin?" Raven asked "Where are you?" _

"_Listen, were going to be there" Robin tried telling her _

"_Going to?" Raven asked "I thought you guys got back at 2am!"_

"_We were supposed to" Robin told her "But something happened along the way….."_

"_So you're not anywhere in this tower?" Raven asked getting annoyed "What's the problem?"_

_Give me that!_

_No way, Dude! I need to tell her!_

_Beastboy, cut it out! _

_Ya'll need to chill this is serious! _

_Hahahahahahahaha! Robin is winning! _

_SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! _

_Everyone be quiet and let me finish talking to her! _

_I want a turn! _

_Beastboy, I said No! _

_-The communicator can be heard falling on the ground- _

"_Rae?" Beastboy asked "How are you today?" _

"_Beastboy?" Raven asked "What the hell is going on? Why are you fighting over a communicator? Where the hell is yours? Why aren't any of you at titans tower? And the most important question WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU GUYS?" _

"_Funny Story" Beasboy laughed "Promise you won't get mad?" _

"_Just tell me what happened" Raven sighed as she started to get a headache_

"_Well, We went out last night" Beastboy told her "We wanted to take Kid Flash out before he got married and we ended up taking him further then we wanted to and accidentally ended up in Tokyo" _

"_You took him to Tokyo!" Raven yelled "Okay, Look that's not a problem with how fast our vehicles can drive you'll be back in no time! Not a problem" _

"_This is why Beastboy doesn't get to talk during important calls" Robin sighed taking the communicator from Beastboy "He forgot to mention that we can't remember anything from last night" _

"_HIIIIII RAVENNN!" Larry yelled in the background "This is sooooo fun! We can't remember anything!" _

"_Why is Larry with you?" Raven asked "I thought he went back into your head or something like that….."_

"_I did too" Robin moaned "But he's here too" _

"_Okay, That's still not a problem" Raven told them "I'll put him back when you get here" _

"_We still have to find Kid Flash…." Robin mumbled "We have no clue where he is" _

"_You lost the groom?" Raven yelled _

"_Just don't be mad! We're going to find him! Just don't tell anyone!" Robin yelled and then hung up _

**Couples: Jinx/Kid Flash  
>RavenBeastboy  
>RobinStarfire  
>CyborgBumbleBee **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews so far! Means a lot! Also I promise you I'm going to try to make this different then the movie so it won't be horribly predictable! Enjoy!

_Okay, so now that we called Raven and got that out of the way we still have to find Kid Flash….Think Robin where the hell could he be? We are in the middle of Tokyo and were supposed to be at the tower for a wedding in an hour and we don't even know where the hell the groom is! Not to mention that I completely forgot to mention to Raven that we don't even have the T-car anymore after what happened to it earlier and I think Cyborg is still upset about that…Are you confused? Yeah, well the rest of us are too! I suppose as the Leader of the Titans it IS my job to relay the story so I guess I'll start from the beginning, This whole thing started technically 2 days ago if you count the beginning of today which is the wedding day….Yeah, So let's start the story at 2 days ago at the Titans Tower….._

"I can't believe you're getting married" Robin told Kid flash who was helping himself to some cereal

"Why is it so hard to believe?" KF asked "I'm a hell of a nice guy!"

"That's not what I meant" Robin told him "I meant that I actually thought I would be the first to get married"

"Man, That's what we all thought" Cyborg laughed "We thought you would have been together since the 3rd day the Teen Titans formed"

"Yeah, 3 years ago….." Robin sighed remembering the days "Hard to believe I'm 17 now"

"It's hard to believe that Wally here is getting involved in a Teen marriage that probably won't last anyway…." Beastboy told them

"Beastboy!" The others yelled

"What?" Beastboy asked "It's true! Were all way too young to get married! It took me over 2 years just to get Raven to go on a date with me! I won't even dream of marrying her until I'm like 30!"

"So Wally, What do you wanna do before you get married?" Cyborg asked breaking the awkward conversation

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked "I just want to hang out here I guess…."

"No! I mean for the last time you'll be single" Cyborg rolled his eyes "We should go somewhere!"

"Yeah, we definitely should" Beastboy agreed "To celebrate this underage disaster that the tabloids will surely love…."

"Beastboy…."Robin warned "Don't judge him based on choices, if he feels this is right then let him do it!"

"Thanks" KF smiled at Robin "But who will watch the city if we go out?"

"The girls can easily handle it" Cyborg whined "Don't start to rethink the idea guys were going!"

"Yeah, But what exactly will we do?" KF asked "Were all underage so drinking is out"

"Let me worry about that" Cyborg smirked "You guys just make sure the girls know they get to watch the city, Just don't tell them where were going! Bee always ruins my fun!"

* * *

><p>(Robin and Starfire)<p>

"Hey, Star" Robin walked into Starfire's bedroom where she was playing with Silkie

"Hello, Robin" Starfire kissed him "What brings you here? Do you perhaps wish to discuss what porn is now?"

"Uh…No" Robin told her "Actually, I wanted to let you know that you and the girls are watching the tower tonight"

"Why is that Robin?" Starfire asked "Do you have a mission that requires the help of our male friends?"

"YES!" Robin told her knowing this was the perfect plan "Bruce called and he wanted me to come and help him with something and Cyborg is going with me so we can alternate drivers"

"What about friend Beastboy and Kid Flash?" Starfire asked "Surely they can help us guard the city?"

"No, Beastboy has to go pay late fees on an overdue movie" Robin lied "Kid Flash needs to get his tux altered but I promise I'll be back in time for the wedding!"

"Glorious!" Starfire kissed Robin accepting this answer "I shall be sure to guard the city while you are away"

* * *

><p>(Cyborg and Bee)<p>

Cyborg walked into the training room where Bee was practicing her kick boxing skills hoping he wouldn't be her next target.

"Hey Sparky!" Bee greeted him as she kept kicking "What's up?"

"Not much" Cyborg told her thinking of how he would tell her "Hey, I just got a call from speedy and they need my help fixing things at Titans East"

"Why wouldn't they call me?" Bee asked "Oh well, I guess you and I can go and fix it together"

"Its okay" Cyborg told her "I can handle them! Why don't you just stay here?"

"Why do you want me to stay here?" Bee asked placing her hands on her hips

"Jinx needs you here" Cyborg smiled at her "She needs you now more than ever"

"I suppose your right" Bee agreed "Will you be back in time for the wedding?"

"Yeah" Cyborg agreed "If I leave now and work with them all night I'll be back in time"

"Have fun" Bee kissed him and he started to walk out the door "Try to have as much fun as you can fixing things hahaha!"

"More fun then you'll ever know" Cyborg muttered under his breath as he quickly went to get ready

* * *

><p>(Jinx and KF)<p>

"I JUST CAN'T DO IT!" KF was speed pacing around the room

"Stop that!" Jinx yelled "It's making me dizzy! What do you mean you can't do it!"

"I..I…Just can't!" KF told her "I want to but I'm so unsure!"

"You are doing it!" Jinx demanded "I want you to do this!"

"But what if-" KF was about to say when Jinx got annoyed and hexed him

"Listen" Jinx told him "It's just ONE night! Go out with the other titans and have a good time!"

"No way!" KF told her "What about the-" KF was about to protest when he got hexed again

"I want you to go out and have fun with the guys" Jinx told him "Go out and have a good time! Just don't drink! You know how I feel about that"

"Fine, I'll go!" KF agreed "But I won't like it!"

"Where you going anyway?" Jinx asked

"Beastboy said something about a movie and the arcade" KF lied obviously knowing what the guys wanted to do.

"Have fun" Jinx smiled as Wally sped out the door

* * *

><p>(Beastboy and Raven)<p>

"Hey Rae" Beastboy sat down next to Raven "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Raven told him closing her book "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything" Beastboy laughed "Can't I just come and see how you are?"

"You want something" Raven glared at him "Just tell me"

"So, Robin and the guys are going to see Bruce and then something about a movie and an arcade and stuff like renting movies and late fees….." Beastboy stupidly told Raven

"So let me get this straight?" Raven asked "You are going with BATMAN to see a movie and THEN you are going to rent a movie after you see a movie and you already know your going to have late fees?" Raven raised her eyebrows at Beastboy "Does that make sense at all?"

"Uh….Not really" Beastboy started playing with his fingers

"Try again" Raven looked at him "You and the guys want to go out drinking to celebrate Kid Flash's last night being single, Am I right?"

"Uh….Yeah?" Beastboy answered amazed

"You also want the girls to stay here and watch the city while you 4 go out" Raven added "You also don't want any of the girls to know what you guys plan on doing, Am I right?"

"Yes" Beastboy admitted "Sooooooo Can I go?"

"Yes" Raven told him "Don't be too stupid and be back in time for the wedding"

"Thanks Raven!" Beastboy happily told her as he ran out of the room "Oh and Raven do you think you ca—" Beastboy was about to say when Raven answered for him

"Can I not tell the other girls I know?" Raven asked "Don't worry I won't"

Beastboy ran out of the room and checked the time, It was time to meet up with the guys so Beastboy quickly made it to the garage where they all were supposed to meet at the T-car, Beastboy was the last to arrive

"Well?" Cyborg asked "What did you tell Raven?"

"The truth" Beastboy told him "She can read my mind….what did you want me to say?"

"She's cool with it?" Robin asked

"Yeah" Beastboy told him "Cy? Why do you have a toolbox?"

"I have this because Bee made me take it" Cyborg sighed "

"You guys ready to do this?" Cyborg asked

"Damn right" Robin smirked "Let's go"

"YEAH!" They all yelled as they got in the T-car and drove off


End file.
